Strong Instincts
by PigeonBrain
Summary: It all started with a marble statue. Luffy/Hancock Oneshot


"You should leave him alone, that's the best way to help him train," Gloriosa grumbled, though her heart wasn't in it.

Hancock wasn't listening anyway. Instead, she was hugging a ridiculously large wrapped gift. The floorboards groaned under the combined weight of Hancock and the two ton package, but of course Hancock didn't notice that either. Instead, she was off in fantasy land.

When she was sure nobody were looking at her, Gloriosa smiled. Two years ago, she would never have thought things would turn out so well.

Luffy had, unknowingly, saved Amazon Lily. Before he arrived, Hancock had been rather prolific in her pirating. On the positive side, they'd hoarded up a lot of wealth during Hancock's reign. That wouldn't have been a bad thing at all, if it wasn't for the fact that Hancock never visited foreign ports. Or rather, she did, but any town Hancock stepped foot in instantly saw its male population turned to stone.

Since Amazon Lily only had one boat, well… Baby production had plummeted.

However, during the trip to pick up a gift for Luffy, Gloriosa had convinced Hancock that it would be better to actually trade for once. And since Hancock didn't need a train of pirates to barter for a few trinkets, she'd dismissed her crew.

Gloriosa expected a new generation of pirates to arrive in nine months. After all, the ladies of Amazon Lily had strong instincts.

* * *

Hancock easily found Luffy. Well, it was never hard to find Luffy. He was always in the noisiest part of the island. However, after a year of visits, she'd gotten to know his aura well enough that she could pick him out from a crowd now, so she no longer had to wait for him to make a ruckus.

When she found him, he was roasting some meat over a huge bonfire, and nursing some new wounds.

It had been eternity since her last visit three days ago.

"Oh, you're back again?" Luffy said, brightening up. "Did you bring more food?"

"Yes, some meat, because I know you love it, but it's mostly healthy vegetables and fruits, because I fear you don't eat enough of those… As your wife, it's my job to look after your health." Rayleigh could just go to hell, for daring to prevent her from bringing food. Well, he was gone now, so no one could prevent her from doing what she wanted.

"We're not married though," Luffy said, and accepted the package of food. It quickly disappeared.

"Ah, that's right, I forgot." Hancock stared at Luffy's lips. His eating habits were atrocious, but somehow it wasn't disgust she felt when she saw them smack in satisfaction, covered in grease, and absolutely perfect for kissing.

"You look sick, are you alright?"

"Y- you're worried about me?" She almost fainted.

"Ah, it's just your usual sickness," Luffy said and went back to eating. Gloriosa had already explained to him that it wasn't life threatening.

"By the way, I brought a birthday gift for you," Hancock said.

"Huh? It's my birthday? I thought it was still January!" Luffy sprung up.

"Yes, it's a little early," Hancock said.

"Oh. Don't scare me like that." Since his friends would be at Sabaody in March, he obviously wouldn't celebrate another birthday on Rusukaina.

Well, Luffy tore off the wrappings. It revealed a huge statue of two people hugging and sharing a deep kiss.

"It is a marble statue of you and me together," Hancock said, blushing happily. She'd had it custom made.

"That's super weird," Luffy said, and started laughing. Well, he had always wanted a statue of himself, but this wasn't quite what he had imagined. "It doesn't look like me at all."

True enough, the statue of her was very accurate, but the confused sculptor had been forced to work with only Luffy's wanted poster and Hancock's imagination to guide him. If not for the pose, which obscured the faces, perhaps the statue would have been more recognizable.

"D- do you not like it?"

"Eh, it's fine." Luffy couldn't care less. He was much more concerned that he'd eaten the last bit of meat. He should go hunting again. Though, first he would sleep and recuperate from his wounds.

When Luffy somehow instantly fell asleep, Hancock saw that as her cue to, as usual, admire his sleeping body for a few hours. Gloriosa had warned her that doing strange things to sleeping boys was creepy, so she kept her hands to herself, but nobody could prevent her from looking.

However, after a few hours of looking at Luffy's lips, and the marble statue, Hancock was getting a bit… restless. She decided, she wanted to kiss him now.

He needed to be awake for it first though.

She poked him until he opened his eyes, and the second he did, Hancock gave him a kiss.

Luffy was not completely sure what was going on, but Hancock was definitely too close, so he pushed her away. His hands landed on her boobs though. Whoops. Well, whatever, he pushed her away anyway.

"Stop that!" Luffy said.

"I'm sorry," Hancock said. She didn't look sorry though. She was red-faced and looked happier than ever.

His hands were still on her boobs.

"You woke me up." That was really the part he was most angry about. "What happened, did you fall?" Luffy asked. Hancock was occasionally strangely clumsy.

Hancock didn't answer, because she was having difficulty breathing, in no small part because Luffy's hands were still on her breasts.

Luffy, on his part, was experiencing something that felt a bit like enlightenment. He had occasionally glanced a boob in the past, and he'd known they were soft, but getting a fistful of them was completely different, that was something he'd only just realized. "They're really soft," he said, because he always said what was on his mind.

"I don't mind you touching."

Well, since she had given her consent and all, Luffy started squeezing. Not too hard though, because he remembered Makino saying never to punch a girl in the boob, because that was equivalent to punching a boy in the nutsack. She had said that, because he had accidentally banged a door into her boob, and she had been rather angry.

Hancock put her hands on his. She looked very red. "Do you like touching them?"

"Yeah," Luffy said. Because, yeah. Hancock's boobs were soft, and while he was touching them, he couldn't really remember why he'd never wanted to in the past.

"Let me remove my shirt so you can feel them without the fabric in the way."

There were a lot of soft things on Hancock's body, he discovered.

* * *

Two months later, Hancock was crying inconsolably after waving goodbye to Luffy at Sabaody. Well, they hadn't said goodbye, and Luffy had promised they would meet again, but she couldn't help her emotions from welling up anyway.

Normally, Hancock crying would have the entire crew panicking and crowding around her, but while they were still panicking, they had all mysteriously gotten seasick and needed to be close to the railings.

* * *

What with the aftermath of the reverie and all that, it had gotten more dangerous for the Kuja pirates to leave their island. That didn't stop Hancock though. She had an excuse to go see Luffy, and that was all that mattered.

She left the Kuja pirate ship with her pirates. While it could cross under the red line with the help of a coating like all other ships, it was best if nobody knew where she was going, and the kuja ship was too recognizable. Instead, she sailed towards the new world in a little stolen ship, with only five of her pirates - and Gloriosa - coming along to help navigate the rough world.

As usual, Hancock had no problems finding Luffy. Though this time, it was mostly coincidence. A strange sea phenomenon had sent the Sunny Go flying through the air, landing right next to Hancock's freshly stolen ship - her previous one had broken on the journey. They'd been forced to change ships no less than three times.

Once the joyous reunion was over, Luffy looked down at her stomach. "You've gotten fatter."

The comment about being fat didn't bother Hancock at all. Some women might've been devastated, but this was Hancock. She gleefully mocked her pregnant crewmembers for getting fatter, while remaining confident in her own beauty. "Actually, I'm pregnant," she happily announced.

"Oh! Congratulations," Luffy said. "I guess you're gonna be a mom, huh?"

"Yes," Hancock said, smiling happily.

"Cool," Luffy said. "So how come you're in the new world?"

"Well, do you have any ideas for names?" Hancock asked shyly.

"You came all that way just for that?" Usopp mumbled, sharing a look of disbelief with Zoro. The woman was beautiful, but certainly crazy too. Well, that was to be expected from a pirate empress.

"Meat Takoyaki Spaghetti," Luffy suggested.

Nami smacked him. "That's not a name!"

"Meat Takoyaki Spaghetti it is," Hancock said. Thankfully, she hadn't seen Luffy get hit because she was shyly looking away.

"Don't!" Gloriosa yelled, eyes bugged out.

"Bloody Ben the second," Robin suggested.

"Please suggest a girl's name!" Gloriosa yelled. Damnit, she wanted to throw something.

"Ah, that's right, everyone born on Amazon Lilly are women," Robin said.

"Seriously?" Usopp said. "There are some strange islands out there."

"Well, the name isn't so important yet, but I wanted the father to know…" Hancock said, fondly stroking her belly.

"Oh? Were you on the way to meet him?" Luffy asked.

Gloriosa burst a vein. "Oh for goodness sake, you're the father!"

The entire strawhat crew looked shocked beyond belief, eyes bugged out.

"That's gotta be a joke!"

"Seriously?!"

"How?!" The last question was baffling, considering it came from the guy who should know better than anyone exactly how he got Hancock pregnant.

Chopper quietly pulled Luffy aside to have a serious discussion with him.

Luffy mostly just listened, though he did occasionally exclaim things like "How did you know we did that", "Oh, so that's how babies are made!" and "Dadan said it was a mystery."

After a while of coming to terms with the fact that Luffy of all people was about to become a father, the discussion returned to naming. Because one thing was for certain, and that was that the parents couldn't be allowed to name the kid, it would be a crime against humanity.

After some furious discussion on the ship over the name, Nami finally had enough.

"No more stupid suggestions! Everyone puts the name they want on a slip of paper, then we draw lots over it!"

"That's a terrible idea," Hancock said, a frightening expression on her face that made Nami go "meep".

"That sounds fun!" Luffy said.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Hancock immediately said.

After a little bit of fumbling around, they finally got all the names in a hat. Luffy's straw hat, because then he could say he had some influence on the decision.

Nami drew a name.

Panties, it read. Nami glanced at Brook, crumbled up the paper and threw it over the railing. "Okay, next one," she said. "Brandy," she read, and immediately regretted not throwing this one away as well. "Whatever, fine, we're naming the kid Brandy."

She didn't miss the smile on Zoro's face as he downed another bottle of brandy, his favorite alcohol since they ran out of sake.

Since Luffy was okay with the name, Hancock was as well. And since she had no more excuses to stay, she sadly waved goodbye.

Two months later, Boa D. Brandy was born, a healthy baby girl.

* * *

AN: Since someone mentioned that Brandy's name should be Monkey D. Brandy, I guess I should explain my reasoning for this choice. Brandy was born on Amazon Lily, where it would make no sense to have patrinames, for obvious reasons. While Hancock cares little for traditions, this is just a case of her simply not knowing the norms outside Amazon Lily. Hancock didn't discuss the last name (or well, first name, since it's japanese) when she went to visit Luffy for the child's name, because she wasn't aware it was even a question. Gloriosa knew, but decided to keep mum. Still, Gloriosa got a bad conscience and decided to suggest giving the kid the middle name after her father.

Luffy'll be a little surprised his kid doesn't have his name, but in the end, it's not a big issue.


End file.
